


How Lucky I Am

by SharkGirl



Series: SPICE [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Cigarette Smoking Mentioned, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Part of the Sports Anime Idol AU, Side Story, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…I think I’m going to sell the shop.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Lucky I Am

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of backstory as to how (or, rather, why) Ukai become a producer in the SPICE/Sports Anime Idol AU.
> 
> Contains a fake spoiler. I have no idea what will happen in Season 3, but I'm just going to assume that Karasuno keeps winning.

They were both lying in bed, unclothed bodies dewy from the humid night air drifting in through the open window.  Takeda stared up at the old, stained ceiling of the apartment above the shop.  It was a familiar sight and it soothed him as his eyelids grew heavy.  He was almost asleep when he heard the man beside him speak, voice low and gravelly.

“You awake?”

Takeda blindly reached for the nightstand, finding his glasses and slipping them on before turning to face the other man.

“I’m awake.”

“I…I think I’m going to sell the shop.”

Takeda sneaked a finger between the lens of his glasses and his eye, rubbing the sleep out of it as he sat up.

“But it’s been in your mother’s family for generations.” Takeda frowned.  It was dark in the room, the other man’s form barely backlit by the pale moonlight shining through the window.

“I want to do something for myself.” He swallowed.  “Running my mom’s shop, coaching my grandpa’s team, harvesting my dad’s vegetables.” He sighed, sitting up and pulling out a pack of cigarettes from inside his pillowcase.

“So, what do you want to do, Ukai-kun?” Takeda asked.  The glow of the lighter momentarily illuminated the younger man’s face before the light was reduced to the dull ember at the end of his cigarette.

“I want to become a producer,” Ukai said, taking a drag and slowly exhaling.

“A producer?” Takeda cocked his head to the side.

“Yeah. For musical groups out in Tokyo.”

Suddenly the room felt stifling.  Ukai wanted to move away?  He wanted to sell his shop?  He’d already quit coaching after they’d beaten their old rivals.  And his family had moved down south after he’d inherited the shop.  At this rate, there would be nothing tying him to Miyagi.

And nothing tying him to Takeda.

“That takes a lot of capital,” he began, ignoring how weak his voice sounded. “Being a producer, I mean.”

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem.” Ukai released a breath, the smoke surrounding him before dissipating.  Takeda coughed and the other man finally looked at him, face apologetic. “I’m quitting, I swear.”

Quitting smoking and moving away to make a name for himself?  He was trying to make a fresh start.  He was changing.  And he was leaving Takeda behind.

“Sensei,” Ukai spoke, pulling him from his thoughts. “I want you to come with me.”

“Ukai-kun, you…you know I can’t do that.” He swallowed. “I’m not sure if I could even transfer to Tokyo and I-”

“So, quit.” He leaned away and dabbed the end of his cigarette in the ashtray on his nightstand, saving the rest for later.

“Even if you get a fair price for the shop,” Takeda began, “you can’t think that will be enough to support two people.”

Ukai was quiet for a moment.

“I won the lottery.”

Takeda blinked and then furrowed his brow.

“What?”

“I said.” Ukai faced him again, gaze unwavering. “I won the lottery.”

“Wha-”

“One point six billion yen,” he said and then chuckled. “Think that’s enough to get my production company started?”

Takeda stared at him with wide eyes, not believing what he was hearing.

“H…How?”

“Well, you know that new lotto machine Shimada just put in his shop?” he asked and Takeda nodded. “Well, I bought a ticket.” He paused and snorted.  "You should have seen the look on his face when I-"

“You’re not lying?” Takeda felt a lump in his throat. “You…you want to take me with you?”

Ukai raised his brows high.

“ _That’s_ what you’re questioning?” He laughed. “I’m suddenly a billionaire and you’re-”

“Don’t laugh, Keishin.” He pouted, failing to hide a sniffle.

“Sorry, sorry. And I’m not lying.” Ukai reached over and cupped the older man’s cheek. “I want you to come with me.”

Takeda smiled, leaning into the touch.

“You know, you’re going to need someone to manage all that talent you’re backing…”

“Sounds like I need someone who’s not afraid to cold-call people until he gets what he wants.” Ukai snickered.

“Don’t tease.”

“I’m not.” He leaned in and brushed their lips together, smelling of sweat and tobacco. “Come with me, Ittetsu. Please?” Ukai bumped their foreheads together and closed his eyes.

“Yes,” Takeda breathed and kissed him, smiling against his lips as he felt the younger man push him down onto his back.  He broke their kiss and chuckled.  “Again?”

“I can’t help it.”

“Oh?”

“I just can’t believe how lucky I am.”

“Well, the odds of winning the lottery are-”

“No, I…” Ukai blushed, stroking the backs of his fingers down the side of Takeda’s face. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Oh.”

Takeda felt his face heat up and he surged forward to press his lips against the other man’s, desperate to hide the goofy smile that was undoubtedly on his face.  But he was sure Ukai could feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write more about these two!
> 
> See more of UkaTake in the newest installment of SPICE, [Sporty Spice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6893506/chapters/15727534) and check me out on tumblr [@jubesy](jubesy.tumblr.com)


End file.
